Their Experiment
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: Pai comes up with a new plan to defeat the Mew Mews and it involves a simple human being. Will his plan work or will it backfire on him and his fellow aliens? New Character: Razuberii. Side note: Title might change later.
1. Findings

**Kisshu: Kathleen owns nothing of the Tokyo Mew Mew stories, nor its characters.**

**Razuberii: However, she does own my creation and the idea for the story.**

**Kathleen: And just as a bit of information- Razuberii is Japanese for raspberry (at least I'm pretty positive it is).**

**Razuberii: Wait! You mean you aren't completely positive!**

**Kathleen: My knowledge of the Japanese language isn't exactly great.**

**Pai: You should do more research.**

**Razuberii: I must agree with Pai on this one.**

**Kathleen: Oh, I'm pretty sure it's right! And I did do some research thankyouverymuch. Now, just enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Findings<em>

"We aren't strong enough Pia. We need new tactics in order to defeat the Mew Mews." Kisshu, my adoptive brother told me.

I growled at him. "I know Kisshu. I'm working on it."

Kisshu floated up beside me, "And what exactly is this plan that you haven't told either me or Taruto about?"

I sighed before explaining my new idea to him. "I'm doing something similar to what Blondie did to those girls. But with my findings, we should just need one girl who will do the trick. She will be as strong-if not stronger- than those stupid mews." My fist was now clenched by my side. I could almost feel Kisshu smirk of his approval.

"Impressive." I heard him murmur, "But who exactly is this girl going to be?"

"I've found only one human who will be able to go through the process. Her name is Razuberii."

"Why a human?" Kisshu asked me.

"Our kind is too weak to go through the process. Besides, she is compatible for the transformation." I informed him. Kisshu nodded, understanding the reason.

"A human turning against her own race, lovely."

"Yes. However, we must wait a few more days before we can allow the change to take place." I paused, typing a few more things into the computer in front of me. "But it shouldn't take long and soon enough we'll introduce our new weapon to the Mews."

"I can't wait to see the shock on their faces."

I gave a curt nod. I sure hoped so, this just had to work. We needed to gain the Earth back from the humans so we could save our own people.

"May I visit this human we plan on changing." Kisshu asked me suddenly. I turned to look at him before I gave him permission, but with strict instructions not to talk to her or do anything rash.

"I give my word." Kisshu said.

However, I knew better than to trust him. But at this point I didn't have the time to chase after him- I had to finish this project.

XxXx

I soon found the girl Pai was talking about. She was sitting under a tree away from the rest of the people in the park. She seemed to be concentrated on the book in her hands, but I wanted to have some fun. Knowing that Pai was too busy to try and stop me, I teleported in front of her. However, she didn't seem to notice my presence. I shrugged deciding to take a closer look at her.

She had dark brown hair, almost black hair that was wavy and pulled into a low braid that had made its way over shoulder and rested on her front. Her grey eyes seemed to be absorbed into the book she was reading and her slim figure seemed even smaller next to the huge, ancient tree trunk she was leaning on.

I smirked and after deciding that this human wouldn't know what hit her, spoke. "Hello Razuberii."

The girl gasped from being interrupted and quickly stood, bowing. "Gomennasai otosan. I didn't know it was this late. I got caught up in my book."

I frowned in disappointment. That was until she quickly looked up and gasped from her confusion.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

I smirked and pinned her against the tree trunk. "I am Kisshu. We should be seeing a lot more of each other soon." I then added 'hopefully' as an afterthought. Maybe the transformation wouldn't succeed. Which would be a pity considering the girl's beauty. "You aren't my Ichigo, but she has that stupid boyfriend of hers now." I growled and I felt the girl try to struggle her way out of my grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled after a few more moments of trying to fight me off, without succeeding.

I placed my hand over her mouth, "Not so loud Razuberii."

The girl gasped and not knowing what to do, she bit my hand. I quickly let go of her all together and took a step back, grasping my hand that was now in pain.

"That wasn't very nice lovely." I purred.

She shrunk back in fear as I approached her once more. "There's no need to be scared of me."

"My- my father will be looking for me soon." She warned, her eyes narrowing as my body pressed up against hers.

"Don't worry love, I'll make sure he doesn't see me. I just wanted to meet you." I whispered in her hair.

Her eyes seemed unsure of what to think of me. I could tell she was nervous and afraid, but she had stopped fighting. Not that it mattered, it was useless for her to do so and she seemed to notice. I grinned down at the girl, enjoying my teasing.

However, I wasn't expecting her to tear her wrist from my grip and slap me.

"Get away from me!" she yelled fiercely.

"Feisty. I like it." I told her. My comment seemed to make her blush.

"What do you want from me? Who- what are you?" she asked me, her fist clenching on the skirt she was wearing.

"I don't want anything from you… yet."

"Well than why are you bothering me?" she exclaimed and before I could answer, she asked me something else that took me by surprise. "Are you an elf?"

I was speechless for a second, but then I saw her shake her head, her eyes slammed shut.

"No, no, no! You're one of those stupid aliens trying to kill our race!"

"I take offense to that love."

"Stop calling me that! You've only just met me." The grey eyed girl shouted.

I shushed her, "Stop shouting, I can hear you well enough."

The girl, Razuberii, glared at me, "Shouldn't you be bothering that Mew Ichigo chick? Don't you have some major crush on her?"

It was then that I suddenly teleported back in front of her. "Ah, yes- well you see, she doesn't seem to return my feelings. She likes that stupid boyfriend of hers and everything I try to do to make her notice that I love her more is always a futile attempt."

"That's depressing. It must get tired to go through the same rejection over and over again." I was surprised to hear her say. "Why don't you try to find someone else? Maybe if you start chasing after another girl you like, you might forget her. Or," she paused, "It would be wrong in ways, but maybe she would notice that she returns your feelings."

I stared dumbfounded at this girl, but I narrowed my eyes towards her and scowled, "What would you know about relationships?"

My sharply asked question seemed to have almost no reaction from her, "Well I guess I don't fully understand your situation, seeing as I've never been in a relationship before- but my British friend, Bailey seems to be in quite a few. And well… I guess you could say seeing as I'm not biased, she comes to me for advice."

I was somewhat shocked in the way her attitude had turned towards me, instead of yelling and shouting she was now truly trying to help me.

"So," I paused trying to be cautious, "You think I should start chasing after another girl?"

"Oh no! Not just any other girl." She exclaimed quickly, "No, is there someone else you may have feelings for, but you've just been so focused on this girl that you've never really thought of them before?"

Before I could answer her, I heard someone angrily shouting my name. I turned around to see Taruto standing there with his arms crossed. He quickly yelled at me again to hurry my butt up and help out and quickly disappeared again.

"I've never thought about it." I told the girl, before I was going to leave.

"Well, just sleep on it. I don't know, maybe you don't like anyone else at the moment, but you never know! Someone else might come along." She smiled shyly. "I don't mean to keep you any longer, but I must go as well!" She smiled as she waved goodbye as she started to walk towards the main part of the park. "But good luck with your situation."

Baffled by the girls strange change in attitude, I couldn't help but think maybe she was right. But I couldn't just let my Ichigo go that easily. Stunned and with a deeper frown on my face, I teleported back to the ship to see an unhappy Pai.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what does the reader think of my idea so far? I was just going through some old books of mine, and found my Tokyo Mew Mew books. Being quite bored at the time I decided to reread them for about the billionth time and then I got on here and started to read some of your stories! Sorry, I didn't really comment on any because I just went from one to another.**

**Kisshu: And she didn't feel like logging on and then she didn't want to just leave an anonymous review. She felt it was even lazier than not wanting to log in.**

**Razuberii: But she did mention about going back to comment on the ones she did read! Isn't that right Kathleen?**

**Kathleen: Mhmm, I'm not sure I'll be able to get to it tonight though- but I would like to leave a review and tell the authors I enjoyed their writing and to help improve them. Anyways- I'll go now. I think this is going to be my new story that I'll hopefully be updating quite recently. I think my idea is fascinating and I can't wait to expand on it! Bye everyone(:**

**-Kathleen... and Razuberii, Kisshu and Pai.**


	2. Such Nonsense

**Kisshu: You know the drill- Kathleen owns nothing of Tokyo Mew Mew, except Razuberii.**

**Razuberii: You make that sounds as if it's a bad thing.**

**Kisshu: Eh.**

**Razuberii: How dare you! I will make you pay for that.**

**Kathleen: Cut it out kids, anyways- to my readers, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Such Nonsense <em>

I was running home to eat dinner with my father. I was already running late and I wouldn't have realized that if it hadn't been for that alien boy. Kisshu, I believe it was. I was suddenly at my door when it opened.

"Razuberii!" our housekeeper exclaimed.

"Gomennasai." I told her, bowing. I didn't mean to startle her.

"It's fine dear. But I would hurry; your father is becoming a bit impatient waiting for you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said, and as she went out and I went in, I closed the door behind me. I rushed into the kitchen and saw that my father was sitting at the head of the table, next to my mother. I was surprised to see the two sitting in the same room. You see, they had recently gotten a divorce due to…certain things.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, happy to see her.

She gave me a small smile and then looked away from me. Even though this was normal behavior from both my parents, I couldn't help but to feel upset about the lack of familiarity. I always had to be formal with them. Well, in the public eye we lacked the formal ways we practiced at home. My family was the perfect family. We never yelled at each other or fought. We always got along. But it was all lies.

Behind closed doors my parents would fight all the time. It wasn't always like that, but over time things began to change. Soon my father had to start paying our workers to stay silent of our private lives. Of course they gossiped among themselves, but never was our reputation ruined. And even though my parents' divorce shocked everyone, they decided it must have been for the best or else they wouldn't have done so.

I quickly, but silently took my seat at the middle of the table. It was a long, wooden table and when my mother still lived with us, she would sit at the other end. I quickly took a small bite of my food, not even looking to see what I was eating.

"Is your food cold?" my father asked.

"No, but it isn't very warm either." I told him.

"Good." He said. "It took you long enough to get here. It's your fault for being late. You should try to be more on time."

"Yes father." I said, looking up to meet his eyes.

He nodded and went back to eating his dinner. I soon did so as well, only I tried to hurry so I could leave quicker. It was always torture to eat breakfast and dinner with him. My lunch was either eaten with my private tutor or taken into the conservatory where I was left alone with my thoughts, a good book, or my sketch book.

In record time my dinner was finished and my father dismissed me. Leaving my plate, I knew the maid would take; I excused myself from the table and headed up to my room. However, I didn't want to be disturbed and so I opened the hidden door in my room and walked into the secret room.

I was met with the deep plum walls I had come so accustomed to and the bright light coming from the chandelier above. I immediately headed over to the chaise in the corner of the room and laid down. So many thoughts were running through my mind, but one in particular. It was that alien boy. Kisshu? He wasn't mean, not exactly anyways; he was just a bit rough.

"And upset." I whispered. It was upsetting to see someone so infatuated with another who didn't return their feeling. "If only he knew love wasn't real."

"Oh, glad to see you don't have any weak emotions." I heard a deep voice say aloud. "Love is such an illogical thought and feeling."

I opened my eyes to see another alien, but this alien had purple hair and eyes instead of green hair and gold eyes like Kisshu._ Well I guess they don't all look the same- just like us humans._

Instead of freaking, which I felt I should have done, I calmly asked what he wanted and how he got in here.

"Enough with the useless questions Razuberii, by now I'm sure you know that we can teleport wherever we want. And, as for what I want- I want you." The boy said.

"But how do you know about this room?" I asked, I was trying to ignore his last comment.

The boy lowly chuckled and I was slightly scared, "I make sure I know every single part of a plan before I carry it out. And as for this plan- I had to make sure I knew everything about _you_."

"You will never make me apart of your plan. No matter how hard you try." I told this dude.

"Razuberii, Razuberii, Razuberii." He said as he continued to repeat my name.

"Stop it! How long have you been spying on me? What do you know?" I asked, well more so shouted. "Most importantly- who are you?"

"Be quiet- you don't want both your parents to hear you now, do you?" he asked me. "They probably wouldn't care though; they might just think you've gone insane."

"Who are you?" I pressed.

"Such nonsense; I know you're smarter than this. But, my name is Pai. Now, to get back to the situation at hand- you will be coming with me."

"No. What- what are you doing?" I asked, as he grabbed my wrist.

"We are leaving." He said and then I felt as if I was being pushed through a narrow tube and then it quickly stopped.

"You brought a present I see." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a different place; I wasn't in my coveted room anymore. The place I was at now had dark metal walls that were curved. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Razuberii!" I heard the same voice exclaim. I looked up to see Kisshu floating above me. "It's so nice to see you again. And to answer your question you are on our ship."

"Your ship?" I asked.

"Stop your chit-chat Kisshu, we need to get on with this project." Pai said.

"It's always work when it comes to you." Kisshu said and he walked up to this huge screen that was against one of the walls. "What will you have me do?"

"I want you to put her in there." Pai said, as he pointed to a circular, clear tube that was in the room and was connected to the big monitor.

"You will not put me in there!" I exclaimed. I hated to be in small, enclosed spaces where I knew I was going to be trapped.

"Sorry love, gotta do what I gotta do. Besides- Pai's been working on this project for ages and it would be a shame to see all his hard work wasted." Kisshu told me as he started to drag me over to the container. "Besides, we'll get to see more of each other."

I was about to protest, but Kisshu let go of me and then closed the door, leaving me trapped with no escape. I quickly started panicking and banging against the walls until I saw a bright light and a warm feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter is up! Please tell me what you think of it. I wanted to give you guys a little info on Razuberii's life at home. Yes, her parents are rich and she does live in a mansion. I wanted to make her as relate able to all the characters I could- so in this way she is like Mint. And with the helping everyone out- like Lettuce. Not sure how I'll connect her with Ichigo... but I'm sure I'll think of something. In the meantime, you'll just have to wait *smiles evilly* Love y'all! **

**-Kathleen **


	3. Another Mew Mew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my character and the plot. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Another Mew Mew<em>

"Why are you so fascinated with her Kisshu?" I heard a tiny boy ask. "You've been staring at her for over two hours now. Shouldn't you be bugging Ichigo?"

"Shut up Taruto." Kisshu commanded.

I stirred, my body was stiff and I felt as if I had been thrown against a wall multiple times. I groaned at the pain.

"You have awoken."

I looked up to see Pai standing over me. His face was void of all emotions as he studied me for a bit longer. If I hadn't felt so weak I would have tried to defend myself. Instead, I watched my captives as they all looked at me.

"The test didn't work?" Taruto asked, his attention turning to the purple haired alien.

In response the alien snarled. "Fool, of course it worked. The cells are simply merging with her weak, human ones. Soon she will be a part of our takeover and our weapon."

"No! I won't do it." I shouted, but another thought popped into my head.

_We'd be powerful._ It whispered.

Pai looked suspicious. "No." he commanded then held out his hand, the palm facing forward, and fixated it on me. "She will be one- no one side shall battle." A light flashed and I could feel myself drop to the ground once more.

"Razuberii." A soft voice hummed, waking me up. There was also a small tickle on my arm, someone was rubbing their thumb in a circle.

"Hmm?" I sleepily asked, feeling drained of all strength.

"Awaken." Pai commanded.

Immediately I was standing, feeling a rush of power running through my veins.

Pai looked triumphant and for some unknown reason it pleased me.

"She still seems to be herself, yet…different." Kisshu commented, as he studied me. He slowly stood up from his kneeling position next to me.

"I believe there is some fight left. I underestimated the girl's strength, but non-the-less she will obey me." It was then I felt myself bow. "Good." Was all he said before showing an odd sign of affection. He patted my head.

I growled, but secretly savored the idea that he approved of me.

"Now come. I will show you were your sleeping quarters are." Pai told me as he led me through many hallways until we came to a dead end. He opened the door on the right, closest to the metal wall. He gestured for me to enter and followed behind me as I stepped into the room. I was met with a warm atmosphere, something I was not expecting.

"Your body is still use to your human needs. Once you begin to adapt, you won't need a bed or most of this." Pai informed me. "You are to rest for now. We have business later."

With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. I turned back to the room and admired it. The walls were the deep plum colour of my secret haven. There was a small bed in the corner of the room draped with blankets and pillows. Unlike the cold metal floors of the ship I was on, my floor was wooden with throw blankets laid in every which direction. There was a small desk in front of a small circular window and the wall on its left held bookcases that were filled with books.

For simply being a project, I was being treated awfully well.

I looked to see if there was any drawer or a closet that held any clothes, but I couldn't find anything. Without thinking, I quickly stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed wearing only my panties and bra. Tuning out my thoughts, I focused on the command of resting.

XxXx

"Ryou, you need to see this." Keiichiro called to me from the top of the basement steps.

"Ichigo, don't screw up." I told Ichigo as she was carrying two trays towards a table that seemed to be more crowded than the rest.

She shot me a glare, but I swiftly turned my back and followed Keiichiro down into the basement.

"What is it?" I asked. "Did you find another-"

"I noticed a large energy spike in the area around here…" Keiichiro trailed off, pointing to a spot on the computer.

I hummed in thought, signaling him to tell me more.

"It's the same energy levels that occurred when the girls were transformed into Mew Mews."

I gave Keiichiro a questioning look. "You mean-"

"There's another Mew Mew out there, but we didn't create this one."

I punched the wall in annoyance, as I ran up the steps to tell the girls that the café needed to be closed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry this took forever in posting. I know it's slightly shorter than the rest, but I wanted the next chapter to be more of the action between Tokyo Mew Mew and the aliens. **

**Please leave me your thoughts and any suggestions- they're always appreciated.  
><strong>

**Kathleen xx  
><strong>


End file.
